Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle and a method for controlling the vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle equipped with a display having a predetermined light transmittance, and a method for controlling the vehicle.
Discussion of the Related Art
A vehicle refers to a device that carries a passenger or goods from one place to another by driving wheels. For example, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motor bike, a four-wheeled vehicle such as a sedan, and a train are vehicles.
To increase the safety and convenience of vehicle users, technology is under rapid development to introduce various sensors and electronic devices into vehicles. Especially, a system that provides a lot of functions developed to increase the driving convenience of users, such as smart cruise control and lane maintaining assistance, is installed in a vehicle. Accordingly, autonomous driving is enabled, by which a vehicle travels on a road on its own in consideration of its surroundings without manipulation of a driver.
In this context, demands for a display capable of providing information related to vehicle driving to a user fast and effectively are on the increase. However, if many displays are provided in a vehicle, a user's vision may be distracted. Moreover, even though a display is turned off, the display and its adjacent area are not visually smooth, which makes it difficult to render the interior to be more sophisticated. Further, there is a need for a technique for displaying information intended by users including a driver in time.